Loved ones we had lost
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: A war between Vikings and dragons, many are bound to lost their lives on both side, One-shots of how Toothless, Hiccup, Stoick and other lost those they held close. Request welcome along with reviews, please tell me what you think! please read the AN at bottom if you're a reader of my other stories u ( IMAGE NOT MIND ) T because I'm paranoid. This chapter: Hiccup
1. Toothless' Father

When Toothless was younger, he remember how he would wake up to see his father flying off in the distance towards the sea, he remember how his mother distracted him with games and lessons of being a strong dragon until his father got back after sundown. He remembered how he always came back with new scars, or cuts or bruises, his body clearly worn out and tired.

He didn't understand how or why his father came back injured, he always wanted to ask but his father would drop a few fish in front of him and told him to 'eat up' before crawling to the back of the cave and collapsing into an exhausted heap.

Toothless would eat quietly as he glance at the back of his father and then his mother; He loved his mother dearly, but he spent every day since he hatched with her, but all he wanted was to get to know his father, but his mother always scolded him for disturbing him after coming back.

This was what the first 4 years of the young Night Fury's life.

In his four year of life, when his mother allowed him to leave the cave every now and again, his father left earlier than usual, waking up before the sunlight peaked its way through the thick fog that surrounded the island and waked out the cave slowly.

Toothless stirred awake and listened as his father past him, carefully to make sure he didn't seem awake to avoid another scolding, and opened his eyes slowly, greatly surprised to see his father not flying off in the distance but sitting on the small cliff a few meters away from the entrance of their cave.

Toothless remembered how confused he was, his father never done something like this before; Toothless stayed there, lying next to his sleeping mother's side as he watched his father for a while, his figure never moving as he stared out to see, his ears as low as they could get along with his head.

After a while, his Father shifted and turned back to the cave. Toothless quickly laid his head down and closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping as he listen to his father's large paws making their way towards him.

Toothless stiffed as his father stopped in front of him, waiting a few minutes before his father sniffed the top of his head lightly and gave a small whine before licking the top of his head lightly and muttered a sentence he'll never forget before he heard him move to his mother.

The words circled his head, clouding his thought, what did he mean? What was wrong with his father? Why did he lick his head? His father hadn't done that for so long…

After a few minutes, his father moved away and the sounds of his footsteps grew faint as he left the cave for the last time.

Toothless eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up, crying out a small whine as his father lowed himself to the ground, his wings slowly unfolding at his side, Toothless' words unheard. Toothless leaped to his feet and ran towards his father clumsily, crying out for his father desperately as the older dragon leaped of his feet and flew towards the mountain instead of out to sea.

Toothless cried out weakly, watching as his father fly through one of the many small tunnel entrances, disappearing from view. The small Night Fury sat where his father had sat upon the small cliff, staring at the mountain, heartbroken as a roar shook through the mountain, but quiet enough to not awaken any of the sleeping dragons.

Toothless couldn't remember too much after that, he remembered how he sat of that cliff until the sunrise, as if waiting for his father to fly back from the mountain and to his side. He remembered how his mother was woken up by a massager terror, his words were lost but Toothless could clearly hear his mother's heartbroken sobs, whimpering to herself as she fell into a heap there.

Toothless remembered how his mother hugged him so tightly, telling him he was brave and strong and that everything will be fine. Toothless never understood what had happened that day, maybe he did and he just forced himself to forget, think his father had left for a raid and took rest on an island somewhere.

That was the last time Toothless saw his father, last time he saw his father flying, last time he heard his father's voice.

Even after his learned to fly, joined the raids, met Hiccup and fought off the Red Death, his father's words echoed in his head as they fell towards the earth, lighting the monster's mouth alight.

As Hiccup fell towards the ever growing ball of flames, the words seemed as loud and as clear as the day his father said them on that day:

_Protect your love ones son, protect them with your life not matter what happens, it's move then I ever did._

**Hey guys,**

**So I wrote this a week or so again and I thought I'll post it because:**

**I won't update my new story for a few days since I've been really sick for quiet so time now**

**I have a chapter for Hiccup, Stoick and Astrid, all someone they loved, but feel free if you want to make a request for anyone, like Fishlegs for Gobber ^u^**

**I'm really tired right now omfg**

**I love you my readers! You make my days bright and full of rainbow shitting unicorns ^-^**


	2. Astrid's brother

Astrid had a brother; he was older by 5 years and looked quite like her. He learned how to fight when 11, started fire patrol at 13 and joined dragon training when he was 15. Astrid was 10 at the time, just learning how to properly hold an axe from her father.

Her brother was a great warrior, though he could shot a bow to save his life, he was skilled at the axe, practicing everyday with the old, scarred wooden buddy that stood in the Hofferson's back garden. Astrid would sit, leaning against the house, and she watched him.

She couldn't help but think back to the times where she would play near her house and see her brother walk towards her, smiling his smile as he outstretched his arms as she ran towards him. Astrid was never one to hug, kiss or show her soft spot but her brother was so much like her, and so kind, Astrid couldn't help but show her soft spot to him.

He would tell her all about training, what he learned, what dragon they fought, what had happened; Astrid would listen closely, growing excited. After he would finish Astrid remembered how she would jump to her feet, bouncing on the spot and saying that she was ready to learn how to fight.

Her brother would laugh and take her by the hand before leading her back home.

A few weeks after turning 11, Astrid and her family had gathered along with the rest of the village to watch her brother fight the last dragon, the strongest they had, a Nightmare.

But to the Astrid, how didn't quite understand how powerful this dragon was, she thought he could take the beast down easily, leaning over the edge of the arena slightly and cheering for her brother, throwing her hands into the air.

Astrid had played that day in her head over and over, thinking if she had done something differently he would still be here, with her, alive.

Everyone would always say that it happened all too fast but to Astrid, time itself had seemed to slow down.

Her brother had caught the dragon a bola, forcing it to the ground and tightened the ropes; the roaring over the crowd mixed with the fury filled snarls and roars from the Nightmare as Gobber stepped into the ring, up to her brother, and handed him a new axe, which gleamed in the sunlight dangerously.

As Gobber left the arena and locked the gate, her brother stepped forward, weighting the axe in his hands and grinned.

Astrid saw his smile and saw how proud he was. The axe represented his joining of the tribe, becoming a true Viking and being accepted in the tribe while people cheering his name. Astrid could see how proud, how honored he was in that moment, watching a he stepped forward to the dragon, ready to kill it, becoming a Viking like they had always dreamed about.

Astrid remembered how proud she was for her brother, how much her cheeks hurt from smiling. But then something happened; many Vikings there said different stories about what happened that day but Astrid saw the truth, she knew what really happened.

The Nightmare screamed and burst into bright orange flames and broke free of the bola, sending fiery pieces of ripped rope everywhere, making her brother gasp and stumble back from being brunt from the ropes.

Turning his attention of her brother, Astrid watched, horrified, as the dragon swung its fire-covered tail into his chest hard and threw him across the arena, rolling a little before stopping and began to cough loudly, the front of his tunic burnt and torn, revealing the red and bloody flesh that was his chest.

Astrid cried out his name as the crowd gasp and grabbed their weapons, but none of that would have helped as the dragon snapped his mouth open, screamed, and pouched at him.

Mid-air, Astrid's mother's hand clamped over her eyes as the crowd screamed, the crying of a child ringing through the arena as the Nightmare roared loudly, the sound of flames crackling and popping as heavy footsteps grew louder over the noise.

Astrid stopped breathing, the sound of the dragon pain-filled roars as blades sliced through scaly flesh, Viking yelling loudly as children screamed and cried, chaos everywhere.

She started crying, wetting her mother's hand with her tears as she was grabbed and pulled away from her mother. When Astrid opened her eyes she saw her mother, on her knees, crying, her father frozen in shock, staring into the arena where her brother once stood with a hauntingly blank expression.

Astrid began to scream, kick her legs and dig her nails into the man's flesh and he carried her away, trying to calm her down as he jogged back to the village. Astrid cried her brother's name as tear streamed down her cheeks.

Within minutes, Astrid was taken into her home and pushed into her room and onto her bed before hearing the door close and lock. Astrid yelled in pure anger, jumping from her bed and ramming her fists against her wooden door, demanding to be let out.

Slamming her fists onto the door loudly a sob shook her body and she collapsed onto the floor, loud sobs shaking her body as her eyes burnt and throat tightened, crying for her brother.

Astrid remembered how quickly the sun went down, it disappearing over the horizon, leaving Astrid on her own, sobbing dry, sore tears and whimpering her brother's name in the cold darkness.

Everything seemed to rush by after that, her mother coming home a wreck as her father trailed behind her, looking straight ahead blankly, looking 10 years older. Stoick had visited them, telling them how sorry he was and how brave her brother was, telling them he died a true Viking's death.

Astrid cried all through the night in her dark room along until her throat became too raw and tight to make another sound; Leaving her room and curling up on her brother's bed before falling asleep in seconds.

Astrid remembered, keeping his axe and remembered her brother every day.

This is how Astrid Hofferson became determined to be the best dragon slayer on Berk, determined to be what her brother never had the chance to, determined to make sure nothing like that would happen again..

**Well I'm not too happy with this chapter but it's late and I'm so tired so here you go **_**Ami **_**and **_**Astrid Hofferson**_**, as requested! ^U^**

**Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes but I just can't deal with it all today…sorry :/**

**I might do another one for her, since I know I could do better.**

**So thank you to everyone who followed/favorite this story and special love to everyone who reviewed.**

**Next chapter: Ruffnut.**

**~LMDR sneezing her way out the room.**

**(ps: Monster's university tomorrow :D )**


	3. Ruffnut's Kitten

Over the years, the Thorston had worked through many problem; Marriage, in-laws, pregnancy and the birth of the twins. Unfortunately for them, they had never expected twins, much less twins that enjoyed causing chaos everywhere they went.

But the Thorston didn't care as Tuffnut and Ruffnut moved pasted their terrible twos and into childhood, turning they wild behavior on each other; Biting and kicking and slapping and punching, they favorite game to play with each other, taking any chance to fight.

Their parents couldn't care less, always believing it was good to fight each other than destroy the village.

But, when the twins turned 6, the Thorston started to notice something about their daughter, noticing how she would be the first to threw a punch or knock her brother down or break something. Ruffnut seemed to be getting rougher **(No pun intended) **with everyone and everything, even when she played with her friends, someone would always ended up getting hurt.

Her parents pushed their worry to the back of their minds, thinking it was just a faze until they opened their door to see a villager holding Ruffnut's arm for the tenth time that month and watched as she ran in and tackled her brother, the villager glaring at them (which was hard since he no longer had eyebrows anymore, just a few strands of burnt hairs) before yelling at them to keep her inside before trudging back to the village.

After that day, her parent decided it was time for it to stop. So, the next morning, her mother dragged her down to the market and towards a small, old shack surrounded by small cages and crates full of different and dull-looking animals.

Her mother pushed her towards a large box that contend a mix of different cat; some small, other large, one was hairless while another was covered in tangles of fur. Ruffnut was, in all honestly, completely clueless at what was happening until her mother told her to pick one. At that point, Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at her mother who shrugged and said the kitten would distract her so she causes less destruction.

Ruff had looked at each of the kids for a good time, which began to make her mother impatient, and, in the end, made her mother ask for the cheapest one and paid, leaving Ruffnut with a scruffy, skinny kitten with a few too many bald patches all over its body and only one eye.

Ruff protested, saying she didn't want this one but her mother wasn't having any of it, taking the kitten in one hand and Ruff in the other, leading her back home.

When they arrived home, Ruffnut quickly discovered how affectionate the kitten was; purring and rubbing it's body against her legs, meowing loudly when she didn't pay him any attention and howled to be petted.

Much to her parent's relief, they found Ruffnut hadn't caused any chaos in the week they had gotten the kitten, but _that _was because the kitten refused to be let out of her sight, following her everywhere, howling and meowing loudly.

On the seventh day, Ruffnut walked into her home, the kitten trailing behind her, purring loudly and he tried to wrap himself around her legs. Ruff complained to her parents, saying the kitten was stupid and would let her do what she wanted and to take it back to the market.

Her parents refused, of course, telling her it was a phase and to go to bed. Ruffnut glared at the kitten and went to her bedroom quickly, shutting the door in the kitten's face. He howl and cried, scratching at the door for a good few minutes before Ruffnut yanked the door open glared at the kitten, picked her up and headed downstairs.

She was glad to see her parents no longer in the living room as she moved towards the front door, opened it, and looked out at the village scare a few meters from her doorstep before dropping the kitten. Ruff glared at the thing before closing the door quickly, the kitten's meowing arises almost instantly along with his claws dragging down the wood of the front door.

Ruffnut's glare turned fiery as she listened to the thing's too loud of cries and howls coming through the door before whipping around and walked stiffly towards the stairs, the cries of the cat as loud as ever as she climbed the stairs and into her room.

Ruffnut fell on her bed and sighed, enjoying the silence as she spread herself across her bed, closing her eyes, about to fall asleep before the whole house shook suddenly. Ruffnut sat up quickly, her eyes wide as a roar shook the house again, a hot orange color lit the house as screams of rage a terror suddenly erupted from outside.

Jumping from her bed, Ruffnut ran to her bedroom door and opened it in time to see her parents running down the stair in armor and weapons. Her father turned to her mid-way and told her to _'stay put' _before following her mother outside.

Tuffnut and joined his sister at the top of the stairs, listening to the screaming and roaring that seemed to easily echo in the dark house. After sometime of neither of the twins speaking, a thought suddenly entered her head, and she didn't know why, but when the thought appeared, Ruffnut heart skipped a beat.

Jumping to her feet, Ruffnut ran towards the front door and jerked it open, gasping loudly as her kitten was nowhere to be seen, just plumbs of smoke and fire. Ruffnut yelled for the kitten to come back, hoping that it would run to her like always, but the thing didn't come.

Ruffnut began to fill fearful panic swelling in her stomach as she ran outside and to the back of the house, looking around hopelessly before moving towards the neighboring house, Tuffnut yells from the front door growing faint as she ran.

Ruffnut continue to run around each of the neighboring houses, determined to find the kitten she once disliked. After reaching the eighth house, Ruffnut stopped, bended over and took deep breathes before a quiet, soft meow came from behind the house. Turning her head, Ruffnut sighed in relief when her kitten, unharmed and fine, ran towards her, stumbling ashe stopped at her feet and purred, rubbing against her.

"You're a lucky cat" Ruffnut smiled and picked up him up, her nose wrinkling slightly at the wet, old smell of the cat's mangy fur "I'm sorry boy"

Ruffnut hugged the cat and turned, about to run back home where her brother was waiting, but stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes landed on the back of a quiet large Terrible Terror, spitting flames in the opposite direction a few feet away.

Hoping to go unnoticed by the dragon, Ruffnut slowly took a step backwards but stopped once again when her kitten began to hiss at the dragon. The Terror turned, paper-thin pupils landing on the female twin and roared, flaring it's wings out and couched down, as if ready to pounce.

Ruffnut was about to run but the cat struggled and thrashed in her grip, forcing the girl to let it go, and dropped to the ground, his small, baldish ears pulled back as it arched it's back, hissing loudly and the dragon, his only eye glaring at the beast.

The dragon turned its attention on the cat and flicked its tail before leaping forward; clutching the cat in its clawed paws and rolled with it. The dragon screamed as the kitten began to claw at its face and body, hissing and howling and they rolled and trashed about.

Ruffnut whimpered quietly, watching the scene in the background with fear before turning to look back home, her eyes widening as she saw her mother at the front door with Tuffnut, who was pointing in the direction she had first ran in.

Running back home, Ruffnut yelled for her mother, tugging on her clothes when she reached her, begging her to save her cat. Her mother took a few seconds to go from confused, to angry, to worried, unsheathing her axe and running off, yelling at Ruffnut to stay with her brother. Tuffnut grabbed her arm and tried to tug her inside, telling her how stupid she was to go outside.

The female twin didn't budge, she stayed on the doorstep, fear rising as the screams and howls of both her kitten and the Terror rang in her ears.

Tuffnut was about to push her inside when a cry made them both froze; being a scream of pain and sadness before it the noise of the fighting stopped. Even in the darkness, Ruffnut could see a Terror, _the _Terror, flying above the house tops, roared, and shot off into the sky, a limp body in its clutches, before disappearing in a plum of black smoke.

Soon after, her mother trudged back home, a look of sadness and pity on her ash covered face as she stopped in front of the twins and kneeled down to her daughter, looking her dead in the eyes and said:

"I'm _so _sorry Ruffnut"

Ruffnut looked back on that night, remembering how she ran to where she had last seen her kitten and was welcomed by a large, burning black patch of grass and the smell of burning fur. She remembered how her father offered to buy another cat and how she reclined, slowly walking up to her room and collapsing on her bed, staring at the far wall blanking, the events of that night running through the 6 year old's mind before she let of a dry sob and curled up in her bed.

Now, 10 year later, Ruffnut had seemed too forgettable about the kitten's too soon death, but focused on how he purred and licked her hand so lovingly, following her around and almost seemed to listen and understand what she was saying.

The memory made her smiled, she was glad her parents had gotten her that kitten, it was a good lesson.

She smiled to herself, laying on her back on her bed, staring ahead lazily, one arm under her head as the other lay at her side, her hand stroking the green and red Terrible Terror that lay on her stomach sleeping and listened to the calm breathing of the dragon.

Oh, how she loved that ratty little kitten.

**What's that I smell? *Inhales deeply* NEW CHAPTER!**

**But wait…*Sniff sniff* IT CANT BE? REVIEWS?! 6 OF THEM?! THEM THE MOST I'VE EVER GONE *Fangirling***

**Y'ALL NEED A HUG!**

**. but no sorry about the lateness but I've been really sleep deprived lately but tomorrow's my last day of school! ^u^**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/ followed my story! I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY**

**Next chapter: Hiccup and Val (Had to be done *Sobs*)**

**Any ideas for upcoming chapters and requests are welcome :3**

**~LMDR has fled the battle! *Runs***


	4. Hiccup's mother

It was supposed to be a normal day; Hiccup spent all day with his mother; helping her with her chores until, when they start washing the dirty clothes, Val had splashed Hiccup with the water from the bucket they were using, Hiccup retaliated, and soon turned into a full on water fight between mother and son. Val had sent Hiccup to dry off afterwards, leaving him in his room as she finished cleaning the clothes outside on her own.

Hiccup had pulled on fresh clothes, to focused on the fun he and his mother just had while he hummed, blissfully unaware of the faint cries from outside. Hiccup left his room, happy and clean as he stumbled down the stairs to look for his mother "Mommy?"

When he got no reply, Hiccup looked around the entire bottom floor of his house before he ran towards the front door, his bare feet smacking against the wooden floor softly as he reached the door, standing on his toes and grasped the door handle before turning it and pulling the door open with a creak.

"Mommy?" Hiccup called out when he froze, his smile dropping when he saw the village; dragons swooping down and destroying buildings with fire and talons while Viking ran, trying to protect their home and people, outnumbered greatly as more and more dragons dove from the sky.

Hiccup gasped with sudden realization before running outside and towards the side of his house, his eyes landing on a large bucket full of foggy water and dirty clothes, no Val in sight. The boy began to panic, no seeing his mother around as his stomach dropped.

Hiccup turned to run back to the front door when he froze, staring at the large red and black head of a Nightmare as it turned the corner, his yellow eyes landing on the small child and turned thin, a venomous hiss escaping through its lips as it flashed its fang. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat as the dragon moved forward, bringing its body around the corner with it, it's eyes never leaving the Viking; Hiccup tried to back away slowly before he walked back into the bucket, yelping as he fell backwards onto the ground, the bucket falling over next to him.

The dragon's eyes flashed and took the opportunity and pounced, trapping Hiccup's under his clawed paw and growled, its claws digging into the ground around him, its nose inches away from Hiccup's face. Hiccup screamed for his mother as the beast opened its jaws, hot sticky breath on the boy's cheek; Hiccup cried out again, closing his eyes and turning his face away and the dragon inhaled, a warm orange glow building up in the back of its throat ready to be released.

Hiccup was sure he was going to die, he was sure the dragon would blow him to pieces until the dragon's head suddenly jerk to the side, it's body throw with it as it howled it pain and anger, it's large paw was pulled of the boy's body and left a small gash on Hiccup's chin as the rest of its talons brushed past his face. Hiccup hissed, biting down his lip as his hand shot onto the cut on his chin, blood seeping out between his fingers and landing on his shirt, staining the fabric.

Hiccup moved his eyes to look at the dragon but only meet the back of his mother, her sword in hand; her head turned slightly and looked down at her son "Hiccup, please get back inside"

Hiccup was about to protest, not wanting to leave his mother alone with the dragon but the words never got past his lips as the Nightmare roared at them, now back on his feet, before it rushed forward, ready to attack the woman until Val swung her sword, the edge of the blade digging into the dragon's flesh, cutting deep within the side of its jaw and made the dragon roar in pain before it slashed at the woman with the claws of its wings, leaving three large, deep gashes on her stomach before stumbling off to the side in a daze.

Val cried out and fell onto her knees, clinching her stomach and gasped for air, her face losing color as hot red blood dipped onto the ground below. Hiccup reached for his mother, the Nightmare to distract to by its own wound to care as Hiccup cried "Mommy!"

"Go get daddy, Hiccup" Val managed to stutter out, a drop of by rolling down her chin from the corner of her lips, her eyes, which seemed to lose their light, looked at Hiccup sadly "Go get daddy" she repeated.

Hiccup held back a sob and took one last look of his mother before running of, tears pouring down his face as people yelled at him to go back inside as he ran through the village, finding his father moments later taking to his brother "Daddy!"

Stoick, his stern face turning into a confused frown, is anger at Hiccup for being outside vanished at the sight of blood on his face and clothes, tears streaming down his face as he ran to him, grabbing his hand with both of his own and tried to tug him along "Mommy's hurt!"

Stoick froze before he snapped his attention to his house before running off, axe in hand, leaving Hiccup alone with Spitelout. His uncle reached down to pick him up but Hiccup ran after his father before he could. Hiccup ran as fast as he could but lost sight of his father quickly, being much older and fitter, the young boy was left in the dust as he padded along the street back to his house.

The boy reached his house in minutes, expecting to see his mother and father together and safe as the dragon's corpse lay bleeding but stopped dead in his track as he rounded the corner of his house, his eyes first falling on the dead dragon; it's head apart from its body. Hiccup stared at the bloody mass before moving his eyes away, hoping to see mother alive but only saw Stoick's back, with Val's limp and bloody body in his arms as he sat on the ground.

"Daddy?" Hiccup's voice barely came out as a whisper, but Stoick to turn his head at the quiet sound, tears running down his cheeks and into his bread, his red eyes flashed with both realization and sadness before moving away from Val's body, blocking Hiccup's view as he moved towards him and looked down at his son, a heavy hand on his shoulder "Go back inside Hiccup"

"Go." Stoick snapped before he stared down at his son, speaking softer this time "Go back inside…please son"

Hiccup just stared at his father before he turned and ran back to the front door, closing it behind hin and breathed out heavily, blinking as he stared down at his hands, both covered in his own dried blood before he began to cry again, pressing his back against the door and fell into a seating position, bring his knees to his chest and cried into his hands, his muffled sobs feeling the empty house.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

**Sorry if they're any spelling mistakes, I kept getting distracted :/**

**I know! I've finally updated, Yay ^u^ I hope you guys like this chapter, this was my third attempt at this chapter, I just wanted it to be perfect :P**

**I believe this chapter was requested by 'Astrid Hofferson' so thank you ^u^**

**The next chapter is going to be Stoick (Requested once again by 'Astrid Hofferson' ^^) but I don't want to do Val again so I'll try and figure out who :3 Requests are still open! You can so anyone from the movie so feel free to go ahead ^u^**

**Also, if you don't know this from my other stories, I'm doing a poll for what story I'll be doing next so go check it out you lovely people, it takes a second ~~**

**Love you all ~~**

**~LMDR**


End file.
